Sonic Heroes 2: The End is Just the Begining
by blackened-fire
Summary: When Eggman tries to take over the world one week after the fall of Metal Sonic, can the heroes reunite and save the world? And who is this strange new team? RR! AND REVIEW!
1. The Begining

**Authors note: I really don't feel like saying the whole I own this and I SEGA owns that so I'm going to make it easier. All of Team Toxic belongs to me, except one, Akira. The other 2 I own. Okay, I changed it up a little bit, Omega exploded, Rouge died, Tails disappeared and no cares to go look for him. And in Team Sonic, Knuckles is the flier, and Sonic and Shadow always fight who is going to be the power and speed. I was bored so bear with me if it sucks.

* * *

**

Team Sonic…

"Ah, at last, no more Egghead to ruin things! Just nice peace and relaxation!" Sonic jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Get your ass of my couch faker!" came a voice from behind him.

"Your couch? I don't see you name on it," smirked Sonic.

Shadow pulled Sonic off and on one of the cushions there was some writing spray painted on it. It read: Shadow's couch. Get your ass off it or it will pinch you.

Sonic mumbled and pulled up a chair while Shadow gladly stretched his legs out.

"Hey guys!" yelled Knuckles. Knuckles flew in with a letter in his hands. He stopped and landed on Sonic's lap.

"What the fuck! Go sit over there!"

"I can't," said Knuckles. "Shadow spray painted it and I really don't want my ass pinched.

"What do you have there?" asked Shadow getting up.

"It's a card I found in my mail box," Knuckles looked concerned. "It's from Eggman."

"What!" Sonic shot up like a bullet. "But we just kicked his ass a week ago!"

"Well, maybe Knuckles is just being a dumbass and this is a copy of the one he sent you guys before," suggested Shadow.

"No, that one was different. Read this one…well technically listen to it."

Knuckles held the card out. It started speaking.

"Ahdsf fakefg." It said.

"Oh sorry, it's in German."

Knuckles pressed a button and it spoke English.

"So you thought you could get rid of me! Think again! I have another plan up my sleeve! And there's no way you can stop me! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, so now we got to kick his ass all over again?" asked Sonic.

"Duh! He's trying to destroy the world again! What are we supposed to do? Sit here and drink Cream Soda?" said Shadow.

"We have Cream Soda?" said Knuckles all jittery.

"NO!"

"Well then don't lie to me!"

Sonic threw the letter out the window thinking it was a joke.

Team Toxic…

"God dammit Sonia!" yelled Akira. Akira is a purple and red echidna with a tight shirt and baggy pants. "Why is there spaghetti in my CD player?"

Sonia, who was downstairs, was listening to her own CD player. Sonia is a hedgehog with long red quills and black tips. She wears a black belly shirt and a black shredded skirt. She also has three piercing in her right ear.

"SONIA!"

"WHAT!"

"WHY WAS THERE NOODLES IN MY PLAYER!"

"Uh…I was doing an experiment…" said Sonia.

"Sure, okay!" Akira walked down the stairs looking pissed.

"I swear I was framed! Tiff made me do it!" yelled Sonia pointing to a brown fox that was in the kitchen. She had magenta pink hair, a purple belly shirt, and flare jeans.

"Hey don't look at me, I was cooking dinner." Said Tiffany.

"HA! SEE! She was cooking _dinner._ What is _dinner? Dinner_ is food! And food is spaghetti!" yelled Sonia.

"Do you just make these things up in your head?" asked Tiffany.

All of the sudden a piece of paper flew in from the window.

Tiffany walked over and picked it up.

"So you thought you could get rid of me? Think again! I have another plan up my sleeve! And there's no way you can stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of them just stared at the letter until some one broke the silence.

"Holy shit that piece of paper just talked!" yelled Sonia.

Akira and Tiffany looked at Sonia then back at the letter.

"What do you think it means?" asked Tiffany.

"I don know, but who ever that fat dude is, he's pretty stupid." Said Akira.

"Why?"

"Well you just don't go around telling people your going to take over the world. That's just plain stupid. Its like saying: HEY I JUST COMMITTED MURDER!"

"Oh, well we have to stop him," said Sonia.

"Yeah, and fast."

"Well, on we go!" yelled Akira. All of the sudden, town saving music started blaring in the background.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was it? I will get the other 2 teams in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A Meeting: New Friends or New Foes?

**Authors note: So how are you liking the story so far? Please tell me you like it… or I will _kill_ you! I'm joking. Scared you didn't I? You know I did, don't deny it. You can't hide what's inside.

* * *

**

Team Rose…

"Oh, I miss my Sonic!" groaned Amy.

"God Amy! He don't like you! When will you ever get that through your head?" yelled Cream. She noticed that both Amy and Big were looking at her funny. "Uh, I mean you will get him someday!"

"That's what I thought you said," Amy took out a picture from her pocket. "Oh he is SO sexy!"

"No," said Big. "You want to know who's sexy?"

"Who?"

"Brad Pitt!" shouted Big.

Amy bent down to Cream. "Watch out, I think he's either gay or a child molester." Whispered Amy.

Big took out a picture of Brad Pitt. It was all crumbled and there was bright red lipstick all over it.

Cream and Amy took a step back.

"Well, we should go look for Sonic!" yelled Amy.

"Jeez not again! Remember what happened last time when we went to look for Sonic!" yelled Cream.

"Yeah. But Eggman isn't up to anything right now, so it's not a problem!" Amy happily skipped of into the distance in search of her man, Cream just going along, and Big…of coarse, looking for his dumb Froggy…and the ever so sexy Brad Pitt. None of them knowing what's lies ahead.

Team Chaotix…

In the Chaotix building, the phones were ringing off the hook.

"Man, I've never seen us so busy before!" yelled Vector.

"Uh," said Charmy. "Doesn't that kind of tell you something?"

Vector smacked Charmy on the back of the head. Another phone rang. Espio picked it up.

"Yeah is this Chimpy's Cheesy Pizza Gallery?" came a voice on the other line.

"NO! This is the Chaotix Detective Agency!" yelled Espio.

"Oh, well I called because I have just been informed that Dr. Eggman is trying to take over the world again."

"Then why were you trying to call a pizza place?"

"Dude why would I call a pizza place in a time like this?"

"But-."

"Dude, your crazy! I'm out of here…and by the way, I want that pizza here in 30 minutes or less, if not, I want it free!" Then he hung up.

"Guys," said Espio in concern. "Egghead is trying to take over the world again."

"Well that's not our problem. We need money and we won't get paid saving the world." Said Vector ignoring Espio.

"I could pay us!" yelled Charmy with glee. Once again Vector slapped him upside the head.

Team Sonic…

"So, where are we going to look first?" asked Sonic.

"Well there is this place I have always wanted to go to, maybe we could look there," suggested Knuckles.

"And where is this place Knuckles?" asked Shadow.

Knuckles started singing. "Somewhere, over the rainbow-." Knuckles was cut off by Shadow.

"Knuckles! We're serious!"

"Oh, sorry. It's in the bad part of Station Square. You know, like the hood."

"And you want to go there why?"

"I don know. I just think it would be fun."

"Well its better the nowhere!" shouted Sonic.

In the hood…

"So this is what its like." Said Knuckles looking around. All of the sudden a voice came from behind them.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Stupid Sonic Heroes! Why do you think you can stop me? I am the powerful almighty unstoppab- AHHHHHHHHHHH! A LADY BUG! AHHH HELP IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP ME MOMMY!" yelled Eggman. He got out of his flying chair and started running around like a little girl until the ladybug was finally off him, then he got back in his chair. "Okay, now then. BE READY TO PERISH!" Eggman sent out a but load of robots at them.

"Get ready to fight! Take my lead!" said Sonic getting in a fighting position.

"Your lead? Why not my lead?" asked Shadow.

"Because I am the speed and the leader!"

"No I am!"

Shadow and Sonic continued fighting while Knuckles flew over to Eggman.

"So…" Knuckles pulled out a bowl of popcorn. "Want some?" He handed the bowl over to Eggman.

"Yes, want some Kool-Aid?" asked Eggman. All of the sudden they heard a scream.

"AHHH!" came a girl's voice. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over to where the scream came from. A young hedgehog red and black hedgehog was staring at the Kool-Aid.

A red and purple echidna came up behind her.

"Come on," said Akira. "Its not your Kool-Aid. Leave it alone."

"Come on Akira. She hasn't had her daily dose yet. She needs it." Said a brown fox. "And besides, these pathetic excuse for men wont mind."

"Pathetic!" yelled Shadow. "You're the ones who are pathetic!"

"Why are we pathetic?" yelled Sonia. She took off her shoe and threw it at Shadow. It smacked him right in the head and he fell down. "See! You can't even dodge a stupid Converse! And you call us pathetic!"

Sonic saw this and fell on the ground laughing. All of the sudden an apple hit him in the head. He looked over to see that the fox had thrown it.

"Nice Tiffany!" yelled Sonia and they slapped hands.

Knuckles looked over to see Akira looking at him. And she was holding a steal bat.

"No its okay, I'm not with them," lied Knuckles.

"Sonia! Akira! Come on lets go! These boys aren't worth our time!" Yelled Tiffany.

"Okay, one more thing!" yelled Sonia. Sonia ran over to Shadow's body and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she and the rest were gone in a red blur.

* * *

**Authors note: So how did you like this chapter? Sorry bout the little kiss at the end. I thought it would make it more…dramatic. And if you didn't like the kiss, DEAL WITH IT! It ain't my problem!**


	3. Where Is Waldo?

**Authors note: The little paperclip guy on Microsoft Word is staring at me funny… Now he is looking at what I'm typing. Now he is looking at my toe…all right then. This also happened to an author on here, and my best friend: AkiraKnuckles. Anyway this chapter will be very short. Sorry but I'm in a rush you know, my house is on fire so I have to type quickly. I'm joking, I scared all of you again. I know none of you want me dead. Because you love me don't you. Yes you do. On with the story.

* * *

**

Team Rose…

"Where are we?" asked Cream looking around.

"I don know," said Big. "But do you know where I think we are?"

"Where?"

"IN BRAD PITTS DRESSING ROOM!"

"Uh Big," said Amy. "We are in the middle of the dessert. Brad Pitt isn't here…and either is my darling Sonic!"

"You never know Amy," said Big. "Brad Pitt is so sexy, and his skin is so tan, he might be camouflaging."

"I doubt it."

"Hey!" Shouted Cream. "Look!" Cream pointed to some figures. "Who are they?"

"It's Espio! And the others whom I forgot names to!" shouted Amy.

"God you are a dumb broad!" shouted Vector.

"Hey! It's not like we're friends! How are we supposed to know your name?"

"…Well you knew his!" Vector pointed to Espio.

"So…"

"Well we got work to do! Stay away from us!" And with that they were gone.

"That was weird," said Cream. "You'd at least think they would at least stay a little longer. Stupid author of this story has to still have that stupid grudge on the Chaotix!"

Amy sighed. "Where is Sonic?"

"Where is Froggy?" said Big.

"Where is Waldo?" said Cream. They both looked at her. "What? I could never find him!"

* * *

**Authors note: See! I told you it was short. Why? My house is on fire. I know you will all come to my funeral. Oh crap I'm on fire! I'm dying! Guess what? I'm dead. You're talking to a ghost. The authors ghost. Freaky huh? BOO! I scared you again! Did you really think I was a ghost? No, of coarse you didn't. And if you did, your just plain freaky. Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews! I'm sure we all do. I'm going to stop talking before you get freaked out and youcall the cops! You wouldn't would you? No. Because I did nothing wrong. HAHAHAHAHA! To much Valentines candy. It makes you very VERY hyper. PLEASE REVIEW! Once again: TO MUCH CANDY!**

**Death: Why? I don know, yet I don know anything these days… But trust me on this one: I am a BIG Shadow fan. Ask AkiraKnuckles, I'm obsessed with him!**

**Shade-the-Hedgehog: First of all: huh? Tails disappeared somewhere, and the rest of team dark is dead. Especially Rouge! No offence Rouge fans. But that slut deserved die! Sorry, I have major issues with her.**

**Shadow'sGirlFriend Person: Sorry I don't like people saying someone is Shadow's girlfriend. It pains me deep inside. But thanks for the review. They weren't meant to be funny though…I'm joking!**


	4. A Happy Happy Meal

**Authors note: Don't worry, I'm not hyper anymore. I'm calm. I took my happy pills! Go me! Anyway, sorry it took me a long time but I have a social life.

* * *

**

Team Toxic…

"Sonia," said Akira.

"Huh?" asked Sonia.

"Why did you kiss that boy?"

"I don know, I thought it would make the whole scene more…dramatic."

Akira shook her head. "You need help."

"Hey, you can't blame her!" yelled Tiffany. "Those boys were hot!"

Akira shrugged.

"Come on Akira! You know you liked that one red echidna!" said Sonia.

"I liked the blue hedgehog!" said Tiff. "Though I can't help think that he looks a little bit like you Sonia.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don know, who know…like how Michael Jackson looks like Matt, the one who likes you Sonia." Said Tiff.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Sonia took a picture of the green hedgehog Matt out from under a random rock. She took out some scissors and started cutting it up. Then threw it in a bees' hive. "Take that you fucker!"

"Well let's go find that fat dude!" shouted Akira.

"How?"

"I noticed another sound in the background of the letter. It said: 'Welcome to Snippy Mart! You are entering the thong section!'"

Tiffany and Sonia bother shuddered.

"Lets go!"

Team Sonic…

"Okay that was embarrassing." Said Shadow rubbing his head.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"We just got our ass kicked by a whole bunch of girls! And one of them kissed me!" screamed Shadow.

"Shadow and a freaky, weird, hedgehog chick sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Knuckles.

"Cut it out Knuckles!"

Knuckle got out a pair of scissors and snipped something in Shadow's quills, a piece of chewed gum.

"Thanks Knux." Said Shadow.

"Well we have to stop Eggman." Said Sonic.

"Hey do you think we will see those girls again?" asked Knuckles chewing the chewed gum.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Well they were in a pair of three. When ever someone is in a pair of three, they after Eggman."

"Good point,"

"Let's go!"

They walked out of where ever they were, to see a whole bunch of zombies walking toward them.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Sonic. He picked up a Cricket paddle off the ground and started banging the zombies in the head.

"Good shot!"

They finally got out of the bloodthirsty zombies to find them selves in front of a McDonalds.

"I call the Happy Kids Meal!" yelled Knuckles! They all went in a bought something yummy but very bad for you body.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles walked out of the Fast Food place.

"I can't eat this Shadow!" Sonic threw a hamburger across the ground.

"And why not?"

"Do you know how many calories are in ONE bite of that hamburger?"

"No, and I don't care!" Shadow took a big bite of his hamburger and chewed it slowly in front of Sonic's face. "Yum!"

"Shut up Shadow! Don't come crying to me when you're to fat to get off the couch!"

* * *

**Authors note: I am having fun with this story! I bet you don't know how much fun do you? A lot of my reviews say: 'I like the random humor!' Yeah, pretty much my whole life is random humor… Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will find you and _kill_ you!**


	5. Hammer Time

**Authors note: HEY! HOW YOU DOING? THAT'S GOOD! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY: damn…the caps lock was on. I didn't know that. Anyway I would like to say thanks, for helping me in the fire. I will remember you all in my will. NOT! I don't even know who the fuck you are! But thanks anyway.

* * *

**

"Oh, I miss my darling Sonic." Groaned Amy.

"God! Not again!" yelled Cream.

"What? I love him!" yelled Amy.

"Well he don't love you!" screamed Cream.

Amy ran to the nearest bathroom and started crying.

"Cream," said Big. "That wasn't nice, Brad Pitt would not like you."

"I know, but it got rid of her."

Cream and Big did a secret handshake then winked at each other.

"You wanna go get a milkshake or something?" asked Big.

"Yeah, it will give us something to do while Amy cries her snot out of her butt."

They walked into the Station Square Ice Cream Parlor. Inside they found some friendly people. That's right. WALDO! No not really, just Team Toxic.

"I asked for raspberry ice cream! Not this shit you call ice cream!" yelled Sonia.

"I'm sorry miss, we are out of raspberry." Said the counter guy.

"Well you could have told me! I would have picked a different flavor!" screamed Sonia.

"Just eat what she gave you!" came a voice from behind Sonia. Sonia turned around to find a little rabbit.

"Why should I? It looks like shit…literally!"

"Well that's because it is," said the guy.

Sonia looked up at him, and then threw it in his face.

"God your so stubborn." Said Cream.

"Yep. That's Sonia." Said Akira.

Amy walked in from the bathroom.

"I want ice cream!" yelled Amy jumping up and down.

"Chill!" yelled Tiffany.

"No!"

"Well at least I'm not stalking a boy that hates me!"

"How did you know?"

"You just look like that kind of person. Good guess though right?"

"Yeah."

"Lets get this party started!" screamed Sonia.

A disso ball came down and the lights dimmed. Funky music started playing.

"DROP DOWN AND GET YOUR EAGLE ON GIRL!" sang Amy.

"I used to like that song," said Sonia.

All of the sudden, MC Hammer walked in the door.

"Can't touch this. Oh oh oh ohhhh oh ohhhh." He sang.

He started to do his dance. Then, Michael Jackson walked in. He started doing the moonwalk while eyeing Big.

"Hey little boy," said Michael Jackson.

MC Hammer started singing again.

"My, my, my music hits me so hard. Makes you say oh my lord. Thank you for blessing me."

"Now this is music you can dance to!" screamed Sonia.

She started sliding across the floor with MC Hammer. Akira joined her and so did Tiffany.

While Sonia was sliding, she bumped into Cream.

"Why you!" screamed Cream. Cream jumped on Sonia and attacked her. They started rolling around on the floor.

Amy saw this and wanted to play. She was going to join them, but Akira stopped her. Akira jumped on Amy. Akira bit Amy's ear while Amy bit Akira's toe. This was a very awkward position.

Big felt left out so he went and jumped on Tiffany. Tiffany couldn't breath, so she knocked him off and attacked him.

MC Hammer kept on singing. "Break it down. Oh ohh oh ohhh oh ohhh!" Everybody kept on fighting while MC Hammer kept singing. "Stop!"

Every stopped and stared at him.

"Hammer time!" He started sliding again.

Everybody went back to fighting.

"What's going on in here?" came a loud voice from the door. Everybody stopped to see who it was. And to everybody's disappointment was not Waldo. It was Team Sonic.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy got off Akira and hugged him.

Sonic pushed her off. "Get off me you slut!"

"Oh no! Not you three!" yelled Shadow. He looked right at Sonia, Akira, and Tiffany.

"I didn't do it!" yelled Sonia.

"Brad Pitt did it!" yelled Big. Michael Jackson scooted up to Big and started to feel his big ass.

"Ohhhh!" said Michael Jackson.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey! How did you like this chapter? You know I was listening to MC Hammer 'Can't Touch This'. I was! Seriously! That's where I got the idea. Can't you tell I love Brad Pitt? Ever since I saw that movie TROY, I love him. But only in that movie, because he has a FINE ass! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Sonia's Mind on Drugs

**Authors note: HAHAHAHAHA! SUGAR!

* * *

**

"We can be here if we want!" yelled Sonia. "It's a free country!" All of the sudden a taxman came in the shop.

"Freedom tax." He said holding out his hat.

Sonia reached in her pockets and fished out 2 coins.

"Thanks. LONG LIVE THE KING!"

He walked out.

"Okay, so it's not a free country."

"Duh! There is still racism!" screamed Shadow.

"Yes, racism is bad." Sonia turned and looked at the readers. "Don't judge a person by their color."

"You three have to get out of here," said Knuckles in concern.

"Why?" asked Akira.

"Because Eggman could be coming soon,"

"What about us?" screamed Cream.

"Oh you can stay here and die," said Sonic.

"Yeah. You three are the most unpopular people in Sonic Heroes." Said Shadow.

Amy started crying again.

"I don't think their unpopular!" said Michael Jackson in a girly voice.

"Shut up girly pants!" yelled Tiffany.

Michael Jackson started crying with Amy.

There was a long period of silence.

"Has anyone ever noticed that we always where gloves?" asked Sonia breaking the silence.

Akira slapped her forehead.

There was another period of silence.

"Isn't it weird we all end up in the same place?" asked Sonia breaking the silence once again.

This time Akira slapped Sonia in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" screamed Sonia.

"Who said we have to leave?" asked Akira.

"Yeah," said Tiffany. "And besides, I didn't get my ice cream yet!"

"We…can't tell you." Mumbled Sonic.

"Sure you can't. And we can't tell you that we think you're hot! OH SHIT!" Sonia cupped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just done.

"Oh god! Not again!" yelled Akira.

/Flashback/

"But Akira, I have already seen Halloween 2! Why do we have to see it?" groaned Sonia.

"Shh, Sonia your talking to loud." Whispered Akira. "And I haven't seen it. And I want to see it because the main character is really sexy.

"But he dies at the end!" yelled Sonia. Sonia looked around to see everybody staring at her, even Akira with her steal bat. "Oh crap!" Sonia ran out of the movie theater and the speed of light.

/End flashback/

"What?" asked Shadow.

"Uh nothing!" yelled Tiffany.

"Yeah your right, we should go!" said Akira.

Akira knocked Sonia out with her bat and carried her out of the ice cream place.

"What did she just say?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic and Shadow looked at him.

"What I was listening to some music!"

Team Toxic…

"Great thanks Sonia!" yelled Tiffany.

"What? It slipped!" yelled Sonia.

"Like this slipped?" Tiffany ran toward Sonia, but Akira held her back.

"It's not Sonia's fault that she's that way. She was born like that!"

"Yeah…wait, what!" screamed Sonia.

"Well now we can't see them again!" screamed Tiffany.

"Why not?" asked Sonia completely clueless.

"Never mind,"

Sonia walked over to the kitchen and threw meatballs and Akira.

"What the fuck?"

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Sonia.

"But Sonia, this is our own house, we don't want to dirty it." Said Akira.

"YOU TAKE THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING!" screamed Sonia.

She ran up to her room. Then came back down with a pillow.

"Good night!" said Sonia.

"Sonia, it's 12:30 in the afternoon," said Tiffany.

"Oh, well the good morning!"

"AFTERNOON!" yelled Tiffany.

"Oh, well then-." Sonia was caught off by something hitting her neck.

Akira was holding a dart gun and pointing it at Sonia. Sonia fell on the floor. Tiffany looked at Akira funny.

"What? It's only a sleeping dart."

"Mommy, I have to pee on the computer then go to school in a explosive volcano." Mumbled Sonia in her sleep.

"I'm scared of what she's dreaming of." Said Tiffany.

"Well, lets sit down and talk," said Akira.

Tiffany and Akira went down and sat on the couch.

"So, how did you come intact with Sonia?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, remember when drugs were real cool a long time ago?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I met Sonia at a drug dealer. But we weren't a drug head; we were really under cover cops. I made her the test the pot to see if it was real. It was, she came high, but not addicted. It was weird. But we bust that drug dealers ass!"

"Cool, that must of felt good."

"It did, we even got to make a commercial."

/Flashback/

"Remember kids, drugs are bad," said Akira. "We had a very brave detective, to show you what your brain would be on drugs."

A clip on Sonia showed.

"Hello, may I ask what your name is and how you are doing?" asked Sonia in a sophisticated voice.

"And this is your brain, not on drugs,"

Another clip of Sonia showed.

"Hi what's your name? My name is Sonia. What's your favorite color? I like pie! Do you like pie! I like the Wizard of Oz!"

/End flashback/

* * *

**Authors note: How did you like chapter? I liked it. So when Sonia was sophisticated, she's on drugs. When she's crazy and hyper, she's not on drugs. Sad. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Attack of the Gnomes

**Authors note: Yes, when Sonia is high, she is a normal, sophisticated, dedicated woman. When she's not high, she's the exact opposite.

* * *

**

When Sonia finally woke up, she found Akira and Tiffany talking about fluffy bunny slippers.

"Hey guys!" yelled Sonia.

"Hi, did you have a good sleep?" asked Akira trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yep!" said Sonia. "I dreamt about pudding!"

"Oh brother," mumbled Tiffany.

"I had a brother once," said Sonia. "But I don't have a clue once so ever who or where he is. All I remember is that he was blue.

"Oh, why was he so sad?" asked Akira clueless.

"You had a brother?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah," said Sonia. "Don't know who he is, and I don't give a shit…who wants to play Monopoly?"

"Not right now," said Akira.

"Why not,"

"The news is on,"

"Oh, the news is on," said Sonia. "Let's all stop for some old boring news when you could go- OOOH THE WEATHER!"

"Sonia, that's not the weather, that's a shoe…" said Tiffany.

"So…their almost exactly the same. Lets put on some music!"

Sonia took out a CD, then she put it in the stereo and SlipKnot music started blaring from the speakers.

"SONIA!" screamed Akira. "TURN IT DOWN! IT'S TO LOUD!"

"HOLD ON! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S TO QUIET!"

Sonia turned the music up louder.

"What the hell?" mumbled Akira. "Oh well,"

Team Sonic…

"Did that one chick say we were hot?" asked Shadow.

"No, she said we were ugly," said Knuckles sarcastically.

"Oh really? I thought she said we were hot," said Sonic confused.

"That red and black one kind of looked like you Sonic." Said Shadow.

"Yeah I noticed that," said Sonic rubbing his chin.

"So, are we going to go see them again?" asked Knuckles.

"Probably, we run into them everywhere." Said Shadow.

"Anyway, guess who I have!" screamed Knuckles.

"Who?"

Knuckles walked out, and came back in with MC Hammer tied and gagged with a ball, and he was sitting in a little wagon.

"I caught him digging through our trash outside," said Knuckles.

"Oookay," said Sonic. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me mommy,"

"Your not my daughter,"

"Your mad. I am your daughter,"

Sonic pulled a sheet off Knuckles.

"AHHH!" screamed Michael Jackson.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE IN HERE!" screamed Sonic. "YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE ME WEREN'T YOU?"

"No," said Michael Jackson. "I was going to rape him," Michael pointed to Shadow.

Shadow looked behind him then realized Michael Jackson was pointing at him.

"Tata for now!" screamed Michael Jackson. With saying that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay," said Sonic. "Shadow, this is just not your day,"

"I know what you mean. Today I slipped on a banana peal, then I accidentally brushed my teeth with a CD." Said Shadow.

"And they say that a hero can save us! I'm not gonna stand here and wait!" sang Knuckles. (Chad Kroeger/Hero)

"Knuckles, get some help." Said Sonic.

Team Rose…

"DAMNIT ALL!" yelled Amy. "I let him slip through my hands again!"

"Calm down Amy," said Big.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" screamed Amy. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY PALM TREE IS DYING!"

"It will live, give it some more water."

"Cream, give the tree some water, its thirsty."

"But," said Cream.

"DO IT! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE PADDLE OUT AGAIN!" yelled Amy. She had a vain popping out of her finger.

Team Chaotix…

"What were we doing again?"

Team Toxic…

Sonia had finally turned the music down. Now they were watching a movie. Attack of the Lawn Gnomes.

"AHHH! THE HORROR!" screamed Sonia.

"Chill," said Tiffany. "They only attack humans."

Sonia whipped sweat from her forehead. "That's a relief,"

"I wonder why?" said Akira. "Banana's attack us, fruitcakes attack us, and little plastic robots attack us, but yet, not gnomes. Strange."

"Yeah."

Sonia and Tiffany started thinking.

"Wait," said Tiffany. "Bananas, fruitcakes, and little plastic robots? Why them?"

Sonia and Akira looked at each other.

"A long time ago in Mexico." Said Akira shaking her head.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was this chapter? Please say you like it, or I will _kill_ you! I wont really; just the thought makes me laugh. PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, i have a grudge on Team Chaotix.**


	8. A New Love? Or is it Just Gas?

**Authors note: Nope. Don't got no note.

* * *

**

Team Sonic…

"I'm bored," said Sonic, playing with a piece of tape.

"Let's go find those girls!" screamed Shadow.

"Wait, I thought we were looking for Eggman?"

"Eggman can wait! We have some girls to stalk!" screamed Knuckles.

"Okay, but where should we look?" asked Shadow.

"Somewhere over the rain-."

"Don't even start Knuckles!" snapped Sonic.

Team Toxic…

"Wow, over the rainbow is so pretty!" said Sonia.

"Yeah. We should come here more often," said Akira.

Team Sonic…

"Okay, then where should we go?" asked Knuckles.

"How about where we saw them first?" suggested Shadow.

"Okay,"

In the Hood…

"So where would they be?"

"If I was a girl, and I was in the hood," thought Knuckles. "I would be in an ally playing Poker."

"Why?" asked Shadow.

"Well, let's look into allies for Knuckles sake. It's not everyday Knuckles gets in touch with his girl side." Said Sonic.

Knuckles smacked Sonic on the back of the head.

In an ally…

"I win the pot!" yelled Sonia. "I'm on a roll!" All of the sudden Team Toxic's theme song started playing.

'Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time, having a ball.

Don't stop me now! If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!

Don't stop me now! Don't stop me now! Cause I'm having a good time. I don't want to stop at all!' (Don't Stop Me Now/Queen).

"Shh, I hear voices," Tiffany whispered.

Tiffany picked Sonia and Akira up and flew to the roof.

"Look,"

Two hedgehogs, and one echidna were walking into the ally.

"I thought they would be here," said Knuckles.

"Knuckles," said Sonic. "You thought they were over the rainbow…"

"…So,"

"Wait," said Shadow. "I smell…watermelon."

Tiffany and Sonia looked at Akira. In her hands was a giant watermelon and she was eating it. Sonia and Tiffany flashed her a glare.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all looked up.

"Look!" Knuckles pointed to a paper bag flowing in the wind. "Its so beautiful! It's like life itself."

"IT'S A FUCKING PAPER BAG!" yelled Akira. "Oops."

Then the boys looked at them.

"CRAP!" yelled Sonia. She took a bottle out from under a random rock that had, for some reason, sitting on the roof. "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!" She tore the cap off the bottle and threw it at them.

"What the fuck is this gas?" said Sonic in a high-pitched voice.

"Ha! It's helium! Take that!" yelled Sonia.

"Why did you throw that at them?" asked Tiffany.

"Because," Sonia got out a video a camera and turned it on. "I got black mail of them yelling at each other with high pitched voices!"

"That's not fair!" said Shadow in a voice that sounded like Tommy Pickles from the Rugrats.

Sonia, Akira, and Tiffany fell on the floor laughing.

"Stop fooling around!" yelled Shadow and Knuckles in unison. Their voices were getting lower.

But Sonic's, however, stayed the same. "Yeah! This is no time to have a party!"

All of the sudden Team Toxic's theme song played again.

'Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time, having a ball.

Don't stop me now! If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!

Don't stop me now! Don't stop me now! Cause I'm having a good time. I don't want to stop at all!'

"Damn. Where dose that keep coming from?" asked Akira.

"I don know." Said Sonia. "But it's catchy!"

Akira, Sonia, and Tiffany started dancing. Even Team Sonic.

Sonia got to close to the edge and fell.

"AHHH!" screamed Sonia. She closed her eyes ready for a hit, but instead she fell into somebody's arms. She looked up to see Shadow's face! She stared into his eyes for about 10 seconds. All was quiet, the music stopped playing; Sonic was freeze framed in the position of picking his nose. All was nice, until, "AHH! PUT ME DOWN! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

Shadow dropped Sonia on the floor.

"Ow! Not like that!" screamed Sonia.

"Sorry," mumbled Shadow.

Sonia ran back up to the roof. Akira and Tiffany looked at her.

"You stupid klutz," they said in unison.

"Hehehe…"

Sonia looked down. They weren't there, she looked behind her. "HOLY CRAP DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

**Authors note: So how was this chapter? I liked it. I thought it was quite funny. Did you think it was funny? I like Mt. Dew. I just drank 2 cans! HAHAHAHAHA! NANANA BOO BOO! Anyway, yes Don't Stop Me Now/Queen, is Team Toxic's theme Song. AkiraKnuckles and me are addicted to that song. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Fan is Back!

**Authors note: AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M TWIRLING AROUND IN MY CHAIR! OH SHIT! I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE!

* * *

**

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were standing right behind them.

"Damn, how the fuck did you do that?" asked Tiffany.

"It's magic!" screamed Sonic.

"Really?" said Sonia all excited. "I want to see some more magic tricks!"

"Great! Now look what you did!" screamed Akira. "You got her all worked up!"

"I'm sorry," said Sonic with his head down.

"Good," said Sonia. "You should be."

All of the sudden, a fat voice came from behind them. How a voice is fat, I do not know…

"Muhahahaha! You can never stop me! I'm the all powerful Eggman!" screamed Eggman.

"Hey!" shouted Tiffany. "It's the fat dude from the card!"

"Shit! Eggman what do you want?" screamed Knuckles.

"I want you!" Eggman pointed to a tree. "Come here little squirrel, I won't hurt you."

Everyone took a step back.

Eggman finally got the squirrel. "Okay then, now…FEEL MY WRATH!"

Eggman pressed a button and a whole butt load of robots came flying out of some unknown place.

"Okay, lets kick some robo ass," said Sonia getting in a fighting stance. She took out her Japanese style fan.

"Ha ha, a fan? What is that going to do?" asked Shadow laughing. Sonia threw the fan at a robot. It sliced right through it. Sonia looked at Shadow. "Oh,"

Akira got out her steel bat, and Tiffany just stood there waiting for some robot to attack her, because Tiffany has no weapon. Sad.

One of the robots went after Knuckles. He smashed it with his spikes. Sonic spin attacked one. And Shadow just glared at them and the exploded.

Sonia threw her fan at robots and kicked them. Akira smacked them with her bat. And Tiffany just randomly swung her fists around. Pretty soon, all the robots were dead.

"Damn you Sonic heroes! And the unidentified friends, we will meet again! And next time, you won't escape alive!" With that, he was gone.

"Well, I better be hitting the sack," said Tiffany yawning. She walked toward one way; the next thing that they heard was an alarm. "Whoop, found the fire exit."

Team Rose…

"This is no fair!" screamed Amy. "Every time we see my baby, he gets stolen by that slut faced fox!"

"Amy you don't have it as bad as I do," said Big. "I never get to see my baby." Big took out a picture of Brad Pitt.

"Suck it up you 2. I don't want to deal with this right now!" screamed Cream.

"Fine!" yelled Amy.

"I'm glad!" yelled Cream.

"I'm glad your glad!" screamed Amy.

Team Chaotix…

"I still don't know what we were supposed to do…" said Espio.

"Let's go to Disney Land!"

Team Toxic/Sonic/Shadow…

"Well, what ever just happened, it should be my team," said Shadow.

"Why you? I'm a better leader and u know it!" screamed Sonic.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"Guys!" yelled Knuckles. "Settle the fuck down or I will be the leader!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic and Shadow in unison.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took like so long. I changed my email address, but when I tried to log in, it wouldn't let me in; it took me about a week to remember I had a different email address. How stupid of me, but I'm not surprised. But seriously, for aweek I thought I was banned, but nope. Phew! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. An Evil Video Tape

**Authors note: Yeah I will be updating much more now that I figured how to get in. GOD I FEEL SO STUPID! But, I always feel like that, so I don't care. Okay I had to do a play in school, and we made bloopers, it was hilarious. This chapter will be long because of it. And the play is long and boring, so I'm going to stop it where we stopped the bloopers. The bloopers are funny though. Well, never mind what I just said, I'll be in Florida!

* * *

**

"What's wrong with me being leader?" asked Knuckles.

"Well…" said Shadow.

"Is this a trick question?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles glared at both of them. "What do you thin-." Knuckles turned to find the girls gone. "Dammit! Not again!"

Team Toxic…

"Wow!" yelled Tiffany plopping on the couch. "That was fun!"

"I know what we could do!" yelled Sonia.

"What?"

"We could watch a movie!"

"What movie?"

"THE PLAY AND THE BLOOPERS!"

Sonia ran over to the VCR and plopped in a tape.

Cast:

Miss Booker (A.j.) (author)

Don Keyhoe (Matt, also known as a pathetic excuse for a human)

Mrs. Keyhoe (Alex)

Mr. Keyhoe (David)

Laundry Lady (Colleen)

Telephone Lineman/Narrator (Jay)

Chuck (Charlie)

Jody (Kelsey)

Mia (Katlin)

Garbage Man (Bryan) (Whoa! Didn't see that one coming…not)

Kristy (Kaylee)

Kenny (Andrew)

End Cast.

Real Play 

The narrator walked out on stage holding a piece of parchment.

"We our honored to have thy presence on thy play. We hope thou will have a good time. In case you didn't understand what I just said, let me say it in today's English: Glad to see you and hope you have fun!"

The narrator walked out and the lights dimmed. All of the sudden they turned back on. Don ran in from some unknown passage.

"Help!" said Don out of breath. "There after me! I never meant to do anything wrong see?"

The laundry lady, Miss Booker (me), garbage man, telephone lineman all walked in looking angry.

"Now listen to me young man!" screamed the laundry lady in fury. "I've been doing your family's wash for years, and I never seen anyone attack my wash the way you just did! It's filthy! I'll have to wash it all over again!" She threw a sock form her laundry basket down on the floor.

"But that wasn't you wash to me!" stammered Don. "That was the wicked King of Westphalia!"

"Oh yeah?" said the garbage man grabbing a garbage can lid out of Don's hands. "Why did you steal this top? Did it attack you too?"

"Well, I needed a trusty shield to protect myself didn't I?"

"Listen you crazy kid!" yelled telephone lineman. "You banged on my telephone pole so hard, I almost fell off!"

"But that wasn't a telephone pole to me! It was a dragon!"

"You are in so much trouble with the library Don!" yelled Miss Booker. "You've taken out all the books on Medieval History and you haven't returned them for months! Have you any idea of how much money you owe?"

"I'm sorry, but those books, there like my passport to adventure, I promise I'll bring the back tomorrow." Don looked up. "Can I go home now?"

The Laundry lady sighed. "Go ahead, but I'm calling your mother, and that's a promise to!"

"Yeah!" said Miss Booker.

They all walked off the stage.

Then the narrator walked out again. "A short time later."

The lights turned off, then back on. Don walked in.

"So where are they? Where is Princess Alasandra? And the dragon. And where are those 10 starving peasants I ordered? Hey I pay them to be in my adventure don't I? Why doesn't anyone understand how cool Medieval Times were?" Don stopped and got all excited. "Oh man! There were castles, and dragons, and princesses just waiting around to be rescued by heroic guys like me! Knights in shinning armor!" Don stroke a ridicules pose.

The doorbell rang and 3 kids came in.

"Hey! I thought I ordered 10 starving peasants! Where are the rest?" screamed Don.

"They wont come," said Jody. "They said you don't pay enough."

"Yeah," said Mia. "And they said they'd rather die then starve for you Don."

"Can we get this over with?" asked Chuck. "I have a soccer game this afternoon."

"Okay, okay," said Don. "You three assume the starving positions while I get my brother and sister."

Jody, Chuck, and Mia got down on their knees and started moaning.

"Kristy! Kenny! Come out here on the double." Screamed Don.

2 kids walked in. The girl was wearing a tattered ball dress with a crown on sideways, and a mitt in her hand. The boy was wearing a dragon costume.

"Kristy!" yelled Don. "Get that glove off you hand! You're supposed to be a princess, not a first basemen! Now get in the tower and look distressed! Kenny, get in the dragons cave!"

"Oh all right man," said Kenny. "You are so obsessed!"

Everyone got in their places and Don got a check mark thing. "Now, action!"

The peasants started moaning. Kenny roared, but a very lousy roar.

"Oh, save me were outré thou brave knight," said Kristy bored.

"Cut!" screamed Don. "That was terrible! How can I live my dream of glory if you people act like a bunch of sick monkeys! Now do it again, but better! Feel the 12th century coarsening through your veins. NOW!"

The peasants moaned and Kenny roared.

"Oh save me! Where outré though brave knight?"

Mrs. And Mr. Keyhoe walked in. Don turned to them. "Never fear humble folks! I have come to vanquish the dragon! Have at thee cursed dragon!" Don stabbed Kenny and he fell down. "I have saved thee!"

"Okay, yeah whatever," said Kristy sarcastically. "Now can we get paid?"

"Yeah!" yelled Mia.

"Cough it up Don!" screamed Chuck.

"Where's my money?" yelled Jody.

"What is going on here!" yelled Mr. Keyhoe. "Who are all these strangers?"

"I'm Jody sir, this is Mia and Chuck."

"We're starving peasants." Said Mia. "We get paid to starve,"

"If we don't get paid, we don't starve, got it?" yelled Chuck.

"I've had enough of this! OUT!"

"Okay," said Chuck. "So we'll beg."

"Please!" They said in unison.

"OUT! Donald Keyhoe you are in so much trouble!"

"Clam down dear," said Mrs. Keyhoe. "You take the groceries into the kitchen, and I'll deal with Mr. Medieval."

"Don't let him off the hook,"

"Donald Keyhoe, I've had it about up to here with you! Did you know I had 3 angry phone calls this afternoon? And the school librarian will be any minute to discuss this_ phase_ you going through!"

Mr. Keyhoe walked back into the room. "Pick up all those books! Any money you owe is coming out of you allowance."

"Okay, okay," said Don.

A knock came from the door.

"Why, hello Miss Booker," said Mr. Keyhoe. "We're big fans of the library,"

"I know," said Miss Booker dryly. "Practically the Medieval section," She glared at Don. "I'm very interested in your fascination with Medieval times Don, I think I understand."

"You do?" Don glared at his parents. "Nobody else dose,"

"Those time much seem so much more stirring then this century, rescuing a princess, winning a great battle, and feasting in a king's castle must seem so much more stirring then say- doing homework, eating fast food, and a quick pick-up game of basketball."

"Yes! You got the idea!"

"And you like to live in those times?"

"Yes, I mean yea verily!"

"But surly you read about the downsides of those times, there were plagues and famines, and the wars were very brutal,"

"Oh yeah, I mostly skipped over those parts,"

"Hmmm, I see." Miss Booker motioned Mr. And Mrs. Keyhoe. "I wonder if we could confer privately,"

"You bet," said Mr. Keyhoe. "Don go to your room! You're grounded!"

"Okay, okay. Jee Wiz."

He left the room and upstairs.

"Don, has a very romantic notion for Medieval times." Said Miss Booker.

"Tell us about it," said Mrs. Keyhoe. "He's in trouble all over the place, is there anything we can do?"

"I have a sure cure for romantic notions, if you're willing to follow a few simple instructions, I can almost guarantee a cure."

"Tell us right away!" said Mr. Keyhoe.

"Yes, tell us what you have in mind,"

Mr. And Mrs. Keyhoe kneel in and whisper something, while the lights turned off.

**End of the real boring play.**

Bloopers 

The narrator walks out holding a piece of toilet paper roll.

"The sixth grade is dishonored to have our presence at the play. We hope thy will die of cancer. In case you didn't understand anything I just said. Let me say it in today's English. Hope you die and burn in hell, and welcome to MTV cribs!"

He walks out and the lights dimmed. Then Don came running out.

"Help me! I ate their steak! I was hungry! Why doesn't understand!" screamed Don.

Every body traps him.

"Now listen to me you old fart! I've been doing you and your family for years! And I never had been paid so low! I'll have to work over time! And you attacked my wash!" said the laundry lady.

"That wasn't the king to me! That was the evil wash of Westphalia!"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you steal this garbage can?" screamed the Garbage man.

"Because I didn't want to!" screamed Don.

"Why not? It would make a good shield."

"Listen to me!" said the Lineman. "You banged on my telephone pole so hard, I fell of and snapped my neck!"

"Wouldn't you be dead?"

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out,"

"…Anyway, that wasn't a telephone pole to me, it was a horse!"

"Your in so much trouble with the library! I've taken out all the books on Medieval and I haven't returned them for months! You want them and I wont give them to you! Do you have any idea on how much money I owe?"

"But, I'm sorry, I kind of stole them while you weren't looking."

"Damn,"

"But I promise I will bring them back next year," said Don looking down. "Now can I go swimming?"

The laundry lady sighed. "Oh all right, but he's calling your mother," she pointed to the lineman.

"Yeah." Said Miss Booker. "And your grandpa, your uncle, and you gay cousin!"

They all walked off stage.

The narrator walked out again. "The next year," then he walked out.

Don walked in. "So where are they? Where is the dragon, the peasants, and where are those 10 starving princess I ordered! Hey, I pay them to be in their adventure don't I? Why doesn't anyone understand how fascinating Medieval times were? Oh man, there were hotels, dragons, and heroic guys like me, just waiting around to be rescued."

Don started dancing a weird way. The doorbell went off. Three kids walked in.

"Hey!" said Don. "I thought I ordered 3 starving peasants! Where are the rest of you?"

"They wont come," said Jody. "They said you pay to much."

"Yeah," said Mia. "And they said they rather starve then die for you mom…I mean dad."

"Can we get the soccer game over with, I got to starve this afternoon." Said Chuck.

"Okay, you guys assume the rich positions while I get my uncles." Said Don. He went up to the stairs. "Kristy and Kristy! Get out here on the double!"

2 kids walked in. One was wearing a tattered ball dress, and the other wore a business suit.

"Kristy, why aren't you wearing your mitt, you supposed to be a first-baseman not a princess, not get in the dragons cave and look distressed. Kenny, get in the tower."

"Oh alright man…god I got a hang over." Said Kenny rubbing his head.

"Cut!"

The peasants started moaning and Kenny roared.

"Oh save me where outré thou brave chicken?" said Kristy badly.

"Action! That was terrible, how could I live my life of manhood if all you people act like a bunch of strong monkeys? Now do it again, this time feel the 21st century coursing through you brains. Again, but better…even better then better, do it worse! NOW!" said Don.

The peasants started laughing and Kenny oinked.

"Oh save me! Where outré thou brave pig!" screamed Kristy.

"Fear me humble folks, I have come to kill you all!"

Kenny got up and went forward, and Don stabbed him. Then he started stabbing him again. And again and again.

"God dammit I'm dead already!" screamed Kenny.

"I have saved thee," said Don.

"Oh I thank thou," Kristy got down and kissed Don right on the lips.

"Okay, you're my sister, this is just plain wrong," He pushed her away. "Okay, here's your money," he gave out a million dollars to everybody and they left…except Kristy and Kenny.

"What is going on here?" screamed Mr. Keyhoe.

"Kristy get off that dinning table, Kenny put the TV back, Donald Keyhoe, is this another pipe dream?" said Mrs. Keyhoe.

"You don't understand, not even Mr. Wiggles the pig understands," said Don sadly.

"You are in so much trouble!" screamed Mr. Keyhoe.

"Calm down dear, I'll take the groceries into the kitchen, you deal with Mr. Medieval."

Mrs. Keyhoe gave the groceries to Mr. Keyhoe. He walked out. "Okay, sounds like a plan!"

Mrs. Keyhoe walked over to Don.

"Donald Keyhoe!" screamed Mrs. Keyhoe. Don started crying and stomping his feet on the ground. "I've had down to here with you! Did you know I had 10 happy phone calls today? And the school librarian will be here to discuss this hamster you going through!"

Mr. Keyhoe walked back in. "Pick up all those porno magazines! Any money you owe the school is coming out of you allowance!"

"Okay!" Screamed Don. He was still crying.

There came a knock at the door. Miss Booker walked in.

"Hello Miss Booker, may I take your skirt?" asked Mrs. Keyhoe.

"Yes, thank you." Miss Booker unzipped her skirt and took it off, but she wore jeans under her skirt.

"We are very interested for you to come, please sit down." Said Mr. Keyhoe. "We are big fans of the library."

"I know," said Miss Booker dryly. "Mostly the cat section."

Don, he wasn't listening to her. He was poking some radishes that were on the table. They were left there from the real play.

"I'm very interested with your fascination with radishes Don…I…think I understand." Said Miss Booker.

Don put a radish in his mouth and shot up. "You do?" He glared at his parents. "Nobody else dose. They all think I'm weird."

"Well you are," said Mr. Keyhoe.

"No I'm not!" Don stood up and pointed to his parents. "They sent me to the loony bin 5 times!"

"No we didn't,"

"YES YOU DID!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Miss Booker. "But tell me, why wont you return the books you've taken out."

"Okay, you want me to tell you?" asked Don.

"Yes,"

Don stood back up. "I've been selling them on ebay."

Everybody gasped.

"You what?" yelled Miss Booker.

"Oh! NOW YOU GOT IT COMING!" yelled Mr. Keyhoe.

"What?" asked Mrs. Keyhoe. "I want a part of this!"

"Don go to your room, you're grounded indefinitely! GO NOW OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" screamed Mr. Keyhoe.

"Okay, okay."

Don left the room kicking and destroying stuff.

"Don has a very romantic notion for the internet," said Miss Booker.

"Oh, tell us about it, he's in trouble all OVER it. Is there anything we can do?" asked Mrs. Keyhoe.

"No not really," said Miss Booker. "But there is one thing that probably wont work, but we can try it. Here's what we are going to do,"

The lights dimmed as Miss Booker was whispering something to Mr. And Mrs. Keyhoe. Then Mr. Keyhoe spoke.

"Are we going to send him to the loony bin again?"

The lights turned off completely.

They turned back on as the narrator walked out. "Cut."

End Bloopers 

Sonia plopped the tape out of the VCR.

"Wow, what a good play," said Sonia.

"Yeah right!" said Tiffany. "The only good part was the bloopers."

"Yeah," said Akira.

"Your right,"

"Well, lets go get some ice cream," said Tiffany.

"Again?" asked Akira.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

At the ice cream parlor…

Sonia and Akira walk in to see…WALDO! And two other mobians.

One was a hedgehog and the other was an echidna. And they were both girls.

* * *

**Authors note: God sorry it took so long, it took me a while to write it. Yeah, I wont update this week cause I'll be in Florida!**


	11. The Ice Cream Shop Again

**Authors note: Yeah, I'm trying to get some chapters in 'cause I'll be in Florida for the next 2 weeks. And I KNOW that all you people will just die if I don't update soon. So, I'll save you guys from doing suicide by updating twice in 1 night. So yeah…enjoy…oh and Rei or Moonlight, own Midnight and Michiko…not really because their based on real people, but you get the point.

* * *

**

Tiffany joined Sonia and Akira. They were looking at 2 female mobians eating raspberry ice cream.

"Oh and NOW they have raspberry!" screamed Sonia.

The 2 mobians looked at her.

One of the mobians was a hedgehog. She had black quills that looked like Sonic's, with medium purple stripes on the top and bottom. And also one on the outside of each leg and above the eyes, like Shadow's. She wore a purple tank top, and dark purple skirt and black tennis shoes.

The other was an echidna. She was light blue with navy blue bands in her short quills. She wore a pink thigh dress with pink knee high boots.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Midnight.

"Uh…" Sonia looked around. "I'm not sure," She looked at Akira.

"I think we were getting some ice cream." Akira looked at Tiffany.

"Yeah, ice cream…I think," Tiffany looked at Eggman. "HOLY SHIT!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I scared you didn't eye?" said Eggman.

"Yeah,"

"Because I'm so scary right?"

"HELL NO!" screamed Tiffany.

"Your as ugly as hell! That would scare anyone," said Sonia.

"You little brat! I should have got rid of you when I had the chance!" screamed Eggman.

Eggman dove toward Sonia as if to struggle her. She quickly took out her magenta fan and swiped her hand away. Then she slit her fan across his face.

"AHHH! MY FACE! YOU GAVE ME A PAPER CUT!" screamed Eggman.

"Well, look at the bright side," said Michiko. "You not so ugly any more!"

"Lets see who will be ugly after this!" screamed Eggman. Eggman pressed a button. But nothing came out. "The fuck?" He pressed it again. Something came out, but it wasn't what he wanted. It was a sign. "Missiles sold separately? AH!" Eggman disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Well fuck that," said Midnight. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" screamed Sonia.

Midnight turned around.

"I have something to say,"

"Yeah? What?"

Sonia looked around and grinned. "I LIKE BUKAKKE!"

Tiffany and Akira lit up with glee. Then they all started to sing.

"I LIKE BUKAKKE! I LIKE BUKAKKE! I LIKE BUKAKKE! I'M A LUCKY FOR YOUR LOVE! Oooo, bukakke. Oooo bukakke." They sang in unison.

Midnight and Michiko just sat there watching. Then they started to sing.

"Your life is fucky! Your life is funky! In Nagasaki! They like bukkake! In Nagasaki! They like bukkake! WE LIKE BUKAKKE! WE LIKE BUKAKKE!"

When they finally stopped singing, all of them were out of breath.

"How the hell did we know that song?" asked Midnight. Michiko shrugged.

"My friend," said Sonia. "Everybody knows that song,"

"Ah,"

"Yeah…so what's your name?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, I'm Midnight, and this is my best friend Michiko!" said Midnight.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany, this is Akira, and this is Sonia. We pals,"

"I see,"

"I want my ice cream!" yelled Akira.

"I want my pop!" yelled Tiffany.

"I want my cake!" yelled Michiko.

"I want my sundae!" yelled Midnight.

"I want my mommy!" yelled Sonia.

Every body looked at her.

"What? I never knew my mom."

"Oh," said Akira. "MY DAD NEVER HUGGED ME!"

"NO!" screamed everybody in unison. They all went and hugged and Akira.

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah, this chapter was short, but oh well! Hahahaha! I love you guys! HAHAH I'M NOT JOKING! HAHA yeah I was, hahaha scared ya. Well anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Are the Boys Horny or Just High?

**Authors note: HAHA IM BACK! To tell you the truth, Florida was kind of boring…but I made it though! I even got to sleep in the airport! Well…technically I didn't sleep. I ran around screaming, why? Because I could.

* * *

**

Team Sonic…

Sonic yawned. "I'm so bored!"

"Yeah I know!" said Knuckles.

"Lets go to bed," said Shadow. "We can find Eggman tomorrow," Shadow yawned.

As soon as he said that, all three of them fell asleep where they stood…well sat.

"Shhh." Came a voice from down the hall. "Be quiet or you will wake them,"

"Okay, okay," said another voice.

"Okay, Midnight, you go into the kitchen and get some warm water," said Sonia. "Akira go get some make up, Tiffany go get the shaving cream." She looked at Michiko. "You come with me,"

Sonia and Michiko went down to the hallway where the boys were sleeping.

"Michiko?" whispered Sonia.

"Huh?"

"Did you bring the tampons?"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

Sonia walked over to Knuckles. She took out a bottle a molasses.

"Don't put that in their mouths yet," said Michiko. "They'll wake up for sure."

"I know, I'm just getting it out." Said Sonia putting it on the table.

Akira walked back into the room. "Strange how they have makeup, seeing that their boys,"

"That makes me think…" said Sonia. "Hmmm,"

Midnight and Tiffany walked into the room.

"You guys ready?" asked Tiffany.

"YEP!" came a voice from the hall. It was Amy. "I'M READY ALL RIGHT!"

Sonia got startled and knocked over the can of molasses and it spilled all over. Sonia, being the dumb ass that she is, wondered what it was and stepped in it. She slipped and fell down, while doing this, she grabbed Akira's shirt and brought her down. Midnight just stared at them. She looked at Michiko and they started laughing their heads off. Akira tried to get up but slipped, hitting her head on the coffee table, which moved and knocked down Michiko and Midnight.

Amy walked toward them to help but also slipped. She started sliding to the TV and ran right into it, breaking it. Cream started laughing and so did Big. But Big, being big, laughed so hard that his stomach smacked Cream in the face and she went flying out the window.

"You're lucky I can fly you fat ass!" screamed Cream all the way down. Which was weird because she didn't fly…but she said she could. Cream's a liar.

While all this was happening, Team Sonic/Shadow were still sleeping. They only movement that was made, was made by Sonic turning over.

Everybody tried to get up, but just fell right back down. Until Sonia, still being a dumb fuck, realized that she was never in molasses. She got up and pressed a button that said: 'Don't press this button! Something bad will happen! Press it and I will _kill _you!'.

Suddenly, the whole room started spinning around and around. Everyone's head started spinning the room. It was like the Exorcist. But sadly, no one puked out green slime. That comes later.

Soon, the house stopped spinning. Everybody got up with out slipping. They all noticed that they were in a pyramid type, haunted house thing. Then they realized that the house was gone.

"Where did the house go?" asked Midnight.

"Maybe it's hiding," said Sonia.

"God Sonia!" yelled Akira. "You can't hide a house! It's to big,"

"So, we could hide you," said Sonia.

"Ooooohhhhhh," every one else said in unison.

Suddenly they heard voices behind them.

"Where the hell are we?" said Shadow, confused.

"Seriously!" said Knuckles. "I thought I heard a mouse in the house, I woke up and we're not even in the house!"

"Dude," said Sonic. "I got a major hangover,"

Everyone looked at them freaked out.

"Let's split up!" suggested Tiffany. Everyone looked at Tiffany.

"Where were you?" asked Sonia.

"Me? Oh I was out getting a smoothie,"

Everyone glared at her.

"Well okay," said Sonic. "What can it hurt."

All of the sudden Amy scream. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, I broke a nail." Said Amy. "It hurt!"

Team Toxic, Midnight, and Michiko went one way, and Team Sonic/Shadow and Team Rose went the other.

Team Sonic/Shadow and Team Rose…

"I'm scared Sonic," said Amy. "Hold me,"

"Get the fuck off me you whore!" screamed Sonic.

"Yeah!" screamed Shadow. "WHORE!"

"Hey!" screamed Amy. "The girl that likes you is a slut!"

"Yeah," said Shadow. "At least she's not a WHORE!"

A purple light flashed over them. They started to feel weird. Like all tingly. Then there was a flash and the rest were sitting right next to them.

All the boys looked at the girls, with a lovable look in their eyes.

Sonic, sense having lots of girls in the room that likes him, went to Amy first.

"Hey babe," he said. Amy stared at him with love eyes. "It would make me feel better if you swung your little hammer around for me,"

Sonia broke the lovable moment. "What the hell you mean little hammer? That thing is fucking huge!"

Sonic went back into the moment.

"Oh, well this is so sudde-." But before Amy could finish her sentence Sonic was already over to Tiffany.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, they shine with light from the heavens," said Sonic holding Tiffany.

Then he went Moonlight.

"My passion for you burns with the heat of a thousand suns," said Sonic.

Again, and again he went to those three girls, saying flattering stuff to them over and over again.

Knuckles went to Akira. He held her hand and kissed it.

"May I say you are looking lovely today, but yet, you look lovely everyday." He said while smooching her hand.

Michiko sat there and waited for Knuckles to come to her, but alas, he didn't.

Then, it was Shadow's turn.

He went to Sonia and kissed her on the lips.

Sonia was so surprised that she nearly fainted.

"Hello my love, I'm going to say you look so sexy right now," loved Shadow.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey, yeah…sorry again it took so long. But uh, Moonlight…or Rei whatever the Hedgehog, uh sorry about Michiko. Uh, yeah Knuckles is only a lover to one in my stories, but Sonic I have no problem with. And with Midnight, ONLY Sonia can have Shadow. Yeah, I'm obsessed with him, its sad.**

**What will happen to them next?**

**Why were the boys being weird?**

**Why wasn't Big being weird with them?**

**And what was with the Mayonnaise? Oh wait a minute…there was no mayonnaise was there?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AkriaKnuckle's note: Hey, sorry I won't update in awhile. The stupid server has taken my Internet away. It sucks!**


	13. Rouge Clones

**Authors note: Hey sorry about that, I didn't have Internet for a while…but HURRAY! I got it back, and so did AkiraKnuckles, so you might be hearing from her soon.

* * *

"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind them. Everybody looked up. It was Rouge.**

"Damn!" yelled Sonia, Akira, Midnight, and Michiko.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sonic.

"MUHAHAHAHA, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, yeah."

"Damn. Well anyway, I'm not Rouge," said the imposter. "I am an evil clone, sent here by Eggman to kill all of you."

"Never fear!" came a voice. "Waldo is here!"

"Sonia, how many times do I have to tell you," said Midnight. "You are not Waldo."

"Oh…well then fuck that." Said Sonia taking off her mask.

"Fine, try to kill us," said Shadow getting in a battle stance.

Akira took out her steel bat, and Sonia took out her fan while getting in her stance.

"Ha, you think you guys are tough," The imposter snapped her fingers. Other little Rouge clones came out of nowhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sonia, Akira, Midnight, and Michiko.

"There are so many!" screamed Sonia.

"We will be forever blinded by smuttiness," screamed Akira.

"Oh go to Hell!" screamed one of the clones.

"Actually," said Akira. "Me and Sonia have been there once,"

"Pretty nice place once you get over the dead monsters that come after your chocolate, otherwise, it's pretty nice." Said Sonia.

"But, what about the flames and fire?" asked Michiko.

"There really isn't any." Said Sonia.

"Yeah. It's all a hoax to get you worked up." Said Akira.

"Oh," groaned Shadow.

Sonia went to him and pressed up against him. "But you know," she lifted her palm. "I have all the fire I want." A little spark flew, and the next thing they knew there was fire in her palm.

"Whoa!" screamed Tails. "How did you do that?"

"You want to know?" asked Sonia.

"Yeah."

"It's all in the hips, it's all in the hips," said Sonia swinging her hips.

"That's for golfing you retard!" screamed Midnight.

"Oh, I always thought it was for making fire," She had an idea. "Let's see what happens this time then!" She lifted her palm, but no fire came out. "It don't work."

"Sonia!" yelled Cream. "That's Shadow's hand?"

"Oh," she lifted her palm, this time, fire came. "That works."

"Anyway…ATTACK!" Screamed Rouge. All the little Rouge clones came and attacked.

"Charge!" screamed Akira.

Sonic did a homing attack and knocked out a bunch, but they just reproduced into more. Shadow chaos controlled some of their asses to the core of the sun. Sonia did solar wind, which is a waving of her fan, and fire comes out of it. Akira randomly swung her bat around, accidentally hitting Amy in the head. Amy pounced on Akira and bit her ear. Cream saw this and stopped making cheese fight the clones, but to make him fight Amy and Akira. Big started using his fishing pole and smacked the crap out of the clones. But all the clones just kept reproducing. Until…Tails smacked one of them in the head with his tails. Its head flew off, and the whole clone disappeared.

"Hey guys!" screamed Tails. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "With out their heads, their powerless!"

Everybody started whacking heads off clones.

"No! No! NO!" screamed the leader. "This isn't supposed to happen! You all are supposed to die!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT BITCH!" screamed Sonia.

All the Rouge clones started spinning around and then disappeared.

"Well," said Knuckles. "We beat those fuckers ass,"

"Go us!" screamed Akira.

Later that night…

"I can't believe we are stuck in this crummy hotel!" screamed Cream. "Especially with you guys!"

"Relax," said Amy. "At least I'm here with my darling Sonic."

"Don't call me that you slut- faced- hoe-bag- piece-of- crack- headed-dog- shit- faced bitch!" screamed Sonic hiding behind Midnight.

"You go girl!" screamed Michiko. Everybody looked at her. "What?"

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah, sorry it's a little short but hey, what can you say. Yeah, and I know you all missed me. You all love me, while I was gone u were all like: 'Where's blackened-fire? Where's E.g.? Oh my god where is she?'. Yeah, I know everything. And I even know that you're moving your mouse to the review button. YES YOU ARE! PLEASE REVIEW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!**


	14. Airplane Troubles

**Authors note: I got a review that said 'Tails? I'm pretty sure he wasn't there before.' Well, that's not how it went, but something like that. Then I thought about it. I was like HOLY SHIT! So I have a cover for it. But I don't own it. Just so you know, someone else made it before me. But not on this site I don't think…anyway.

* * *

**

"Anyway," said Tails.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Sonic. "Where did you go? Better yet, where did you come from?"

Tails was looking all pissed. "Don't give me that crap Sonic!"

/Flashback/

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were walking through the airport 'till they came to the gate.

"Whoa hold up," said the Security Guy. "You guys are free to go, but you." He looked at Tails. "No animals aboard."

"Uh," said Tails. "This must be a misunderstanding,"

"Oh no its not!" said the guy.

The rest of the crew went to the airplane.

"Well at least can I have one of those bag of peanuts?" asked Tails.

"Oh I got your peanuts right here!" said the Security Guy. He took out a needle with some liquid in it. Probably drugs to make Tails go to sleep. He jabbed it in the side of his neck.

"Oh, what a green slimy comeback," said Tails all dizzy. "I will get you someday, Darth Vader!" He seemed to get worse. "Come on, you want to fight? I sir, challenge you, to a buel…" Tails feel down unconscious

On the airplane…

"Ah no! That's not my leg! AH! THAT HURT! HELP! RAPE! RAPE! EEK!" screamed Tails in the background. Soon Tails walked into view with scratches all over his face and body. He walked to the seat Sonic was sitting in. "Did you not hear me screaming back there?" He was all pissed.

"Oh," said Sonic. "That was you? I'm sorry, I was to distracted by this button." He started to get excited. "When you press it, air comes out! And wow! When you press this one, a little light comes on. And look! This one brings out a little table."

Tails started to strangle Sonic when a flight attendant came and stuffed Tails in the over-head compartment.

"Passengers," said a voice on the intercom. "This is you captain speaking, due to turbulence, please do not ride in the over-head compartments at this time. Thank you."

Tails eyes widened as the flight attendant closed the door. The next thing you heard was a thud-thud-thud-thud-thud.

"Hey look!" said Sonic all surprised. "A window!"

/End flashback/

"I was stuck in the fuckin' over-head compartment you asshole!" screamed Tails.

"Whoa settle down there," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, its not like we cared or anything," said Cream. Tails glared at her. "Oh shit!"

"Come here you bitch!" screamed Tails. He took a goth doll and chased her. "FEEL THE EVIL YOU PRISSY!"

"So, who's up for a party?" asked Sonia.

"I am!" screamed Akira.

"Yeah, I know a really cool club we can go to," said Tiffany.

"Okay," said Amy. "Lets go!"

At the club…

Sonia grabbed Akira's hands. "Come on! Their playing our song!"

Sonia and Akira went on the stage. From the sterio, was playing The Electric Slide. Sonia and Akira were dancing to it.

"It's the electric, electric slide." Sang Akira.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes, sorry it was short, I know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What will happen next?**

**Why was a hip dancing club playing The Electric Slide?**

**And was Akira and Sonic even dancing the right dance?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Dinner

**Authors note: HI!

* * *

**

Back at the house…

"Dude!" screamed Akira. "That was totally wicked!"

"No!" screamed Sonia. "IT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

"That's what I just said,"

"Oh…"

Sonia picked up a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, I would like 4 pepperoni pizza, with fries, and a small margarita."

"What was all that for?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, it was for the poor homeless guy that lives in this house." Explained Sonia.

Everybody stared at her funny.

"What?"

"But Sonia," said Midnight. "We live in this house."

"Oh," said Sonia. "Then we don't have to worry about being homeless!"

"Well," said Sonic. "That's a good way to look at it…I guess."

"So, lets all go to bed, we have some guest rooms," said Knuckles.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" yelled Akira.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" screamed Sonia.

Sonia ran into the bedroom. Akira was already on the top bunk.

"How did you get here faster then me?" asked Sonia. "Anyway, lets talk,"

5 hours later…

"Akira why won't you answer me? And you have been sitting in that same position the whole time!" screamed Sonia.

All of the sudden Akira walked into the door. "Hey Sonia! I see you have found my halo projector."

Sonia's right eye started twitching.

The next morning…

"I slept good!" said Amy stretching.

"Hey, where did Tails go again?" asked Sonic looking around.

Cream walked into the room. "Oh while he was chasing me, I ran into an airplane then left really quick."

"Tails is going to hate airplanes now,"

A flash of lighting and thunder came.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sonia.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shadow.

"Oh she's fine, she just has astraphobia." Explained Akira. "As many other phobias." (Phobia means afraid of.)

"What kind?"

"Do you really want me to name them all?"

"Yeah."

Akira sighed. "She has arachnophobia (spiders), belonephobia (needles), eisoptrophobia (mirrors), linonophobia (string), papaphobia (the Pope), brontophobia (thunder), astraphobia (lightning). And that's about it."

Sonia was in the corner of the room knees up to her chest, thumb in her mouth, eye twitching, and rocking back and forth.

"How did you know all those big words?" asked Sonic. "My head is spinning."

"Ha, you should have seen Sonia when the therapist told her."

Sonia, was in the corner of the room with her knees up to her chest, thumb in her mouth, right eye twitching, and rocking back and forth.

"Well anyway, who wants to go out to eat?" asked Knuckles.

"I do!" yelled Big.

"I'll drive!" screamed Sonia.

"No, lets let Sonic drive, its his car," said Michiko.

At the restaurant…

"Yes, I would like a table for 2 pleases." Said Knuckles looking at Akira.

"Knuckles, there's 11 of us." Said Sonia.

"Damn you Sonia!" screamed Knuckles.

They all got their table. It practically took up part of the room.

"Okay," said Shadow. "What should we order?"

"I want fettuccini," said Sonia.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for a waiter comes." Said Amy.

5 minutes later…

A handsome waiter walked up to their table.

"May I take your order?"

Everyone said what they wanted, and he walked off.

Big bent down to Cream. "Whoa! He sure was a cutie!"

Creamed stared at him with her eye twitching. "You freaky fag."

"Fag?" asked Big. "Don't you mean frog? OH MY GOSH! FROGGY!" Big got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Okay then," said Amy. All of the sudden, a grape splat on Amy's head. She looked across the table to see Sonia with a bowl of grapes, and I bendable spoon.

"Let me try!" cried Akira. She took a grape, but dropped it. "My grape!"

"Just get another one," said Michiko.

"But that was my favorite grape!" cried Akira. She bent down the table to pick it up.

But the waiter came coming by with the huge tray of food. He tripped over Akira back, and the food went flying. It hit a man from across the room. He got up, screamed, and threw a piece of food at the waiter, but it hit Michiko. Midnight looked at Michiko, and started laughing her head off. Michiko took someone's food and stuffed it in her face.

"Sonia! Throw food!" yelled Shadow with a piece of pudding in his eye.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!" she screamed. Everybody stopped and looked at her. "I want to throw water!" She took a pitcher of water and splashed it at Sonic. He picked up some spaghetti and threw it and Sonia. She ducked and it smack Amy.

"That's it! I'm starting a food fight!" screamed Amy. She threw a pie, and it landed in a clowns face. Nobody knew where the fuck he came from.

Knuckles got up and smashed Akira's head in a lemon pie. He thought he got her, but she started eating the pie. Sonia chewed some gum, and stuck it in Cream's hair.

10 minutes later…

Everybody was covered with food. Everybody that is, except Tiffany, who was perfectly clean.

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Sonic.

Tiffany put her pinky to her mouth. "MUHAHAHAHAHA! Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Eggman walked into the room.

* * *

**Authors note: Ello my friends! Yes, I know, it took me a while. Yeah, on Saturday, I got to go to this thing with my Grandma Yasmina. Yeah, she went to this gypsy dance thing, it was a party for her, and I got to dance! It's so fun! I got to wear cool closed the jingled when you moved. I guess being gypsy pays off! Lol, just joking. PLEASE REVIEW! OR PERISH! AND I CAN THINK OF WAYS TO PERISH PEOPLE! TRUST ME!** **Then I found out Shadow is getting his own video game! I'M GOING CRAZY! I CAN'T WAIT TILL NOVEMBER!**


	16. The Banana is Back!

**Authors note: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COMING OUT IN 6 MONTHS! …Hi.**

**Shadowfan person: GIMME GIMME GIMME!

* * *

**

Sonic walked into his room.

"AHHHH!" he screamed. On his bed laid a note. "What's this?" He read it.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Hi! You are retarded! Get your ass back at the restaurant to help us fight Eggman! How the fuck did you even get out anyway? Well, get here or I will send Captain Waldo after you and her will beat your ass!_

_Your loving friend,_

_Sonia._

"Whoa," said Sonic.

5 seconds later…

"Okay I'm here! But how did you get the note there?" asked Sonic.

"What note?" asked Sonia.

"The note on my bed."

"You mean the death note?"

"…No."

"The one where it says I'll scrap all your insides and put them in a bowl?"

"Uh…no. The one with Waldo."

"OH! THAT NOTE!" Sonia thought. "Don't ask me. Shadow brought it to you."

Sonic looked at Shadow.

"What?" asked Shadow. "She needed a favor."

Sonic right eye started twitching.

"Well, now that you're here, you can help fight Eggman." Said Akira.

They looked over. But Eggman wasn't there, all there was, was a banana.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sonia and Akira in unison.

"What's so bad about a banana?" asked Knuckles.

Akira shook her head. "A long time in Mexico."

"…Okay," said Cream.

"Let's go to the Arcade!" screamed Midnight.

"Yeah! I can beat some monsters ass!" yelled Michiko.

"Michiko!" shouted Midnight. "Shut you fuckin mouth! Your in a damn restaurant!"

Everyone looked at Midnight.

"What? Someone had to shut her face!"

"Anyway…" said Sonia with a grim look on her face. "Last one there is a …FOUR!"

"AHH!" screamed Akira.

At the Arcade…

"Hey Big," said Amy. "You got a quarter?"

"Yeah." Said Big.

"Can I have it please?"

"B-but I need it…"

"For what?"

Big bent down to Amy's ear. "I have my period… Don't tell anyone."

Amy had a disgusting look on her face.

"I don't even want to know…"

She walked away.

Shadow and Knuckles walked over to where Sonia and Akira were. They were playing a Jet Ski game.

"Oh god!" screamed Sonia. "There's a wall! What the fuck is a wall doing in the water?"

"Sonia," said Akira. "That's a freaking dolphin."

"Oh,"

"You girls don't know how to ski," chuckled Knuckles.

"Yeah, you really need help." Said Shadow.

"Well Sonia sure can't ski for her life…" said Akira. "But I sure as Hell can!"

"Yeah right," chuckled Knuckles.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Akira.

* * *

**Authors note: MUHAHAHAHAHA! KOOL-AID! MUHAHAHAHAHA! …PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. 2 New Teams! God Help Us All

**Authors note: Oh god I feel sick! And guess what? I haven't had any sugar in 2 days! 2 DAYS! I'm going crazy! That's probably why my stomach hurts. Either that, or it's that time of the month. In Team Losers, Matt and David are based on real people. But Lance belongs to AkiraKnuckles. In Team Googenpuff, Bryan, Charlie, and Jay are based on real people. And some of the events that happen involving them are real. HURRAY YOU GET TO SEE HOW THE TORTURE ME!

* * *

**

"You bet it is!" shouted Knuckles so loud that almost everybody could here him.

"Okay!" said Akira. She pushed Sonia off the ski thing and pressed the restart button.

"AHH!" screamed Sonia. "I'm going to drown! HELP ME!"

"Sonia," said Akira. "It's virtual water skiing,"

"Oh yeah…Well you don't have to worry about me drowning!"

"Yay," Akira's voice was dull.

Akira pressed the start button. AND THE RACE WAS ON! Knuckles jumped over a huge wall, but Akira knocked him down.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" laughed Akira with her pinky to her mouth.

"Watch this!" cried Knuckles. He pressed a button and went flying into the air. "HAHA!"

But while he was in the air, Sonia, came out of nowhere in the game and kicked him off his jet ski. A big sign came on and said: PLAYER 1 HAS ONE. Player one was Akira.

Akira slapped Sonia's hand.

"You like Matt," came a voice behind them. Sonia's heart skipped a beat, but also her right eye was twitching.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" shouted Sonia as she turned around.

Standing behind her was none other then Bryan the Hedgehog.

"Oh no," said Akira shaking her head.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, you will see, they will be going at it!" exclaimed Akira. "Long story,"

"Well what everyone else is doing, playing video games," smirked Bryan.

Bryan was a tall hedgehog, not very, just taller then Sonia. His color was brown, but he had black quills that went to his jaw. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Red Eye" on in, and baggy pants.

Sonia looked over his shoulder. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" asked Bryan.

"You know who!" shouted Sonia. All of the sudden an eraser hit her in the back of the head. She turned around. Jay the Fox, and Charlie the Echidna was standing not a few feet away from Akira.

Sonia and Akira both got on their knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jay was just a little shorter then Bryan. He wore a hat that had a "Y" on it. He wore a shirt that said "Baseball" on it. He also wore baggy pants.

Charlie was the same height as Jay. He wore a shirt that said "Yankees" on it, with baggy shorts.

"Oh my golly gee," said another voice. "Everybody is here!"

Now, Akira was the one having a spaz attack. He right eye started twitching. And for some reason, her nose was going up and down.

Matt the Hedgehog, David the Armadillo, and Lance the Fox, were standing in their team stance for some reason.

Yeah, nobody cares what they look like.

Midnight and Michiko came over.

"Who are these people?" asked Michiko.

"Seems like friends of Sonia and Akira," said Knuckles.

"NO! NEVER!" shouted Sonia. She started to run around in circles really fast until Midnight finally got irritated and tripped her. "HEY!"

"SHUT UP YOU DISERVE IT!" shouted Midnight. She noticed everyone looking at her. "Uh, if you see my twin sister, the one who knows you guys, can you tell her I was looking for her?" With that, Midnight ran into the bathroom and walked back out. "Oh hey guys! Who are these people?"

"Oh hey Midnight," said Michiko. "By the way, your twin sister was looking for you,"

Everybody looked at Michiko like she was stupid. Even Sonia, surprisingly understood it.

"What? She was wasn't she? It would be rude if we didn't tell her," Michiko looked at Midnight.

"Idiot," mumbled Midnight.

"Well, we would just like to say," said Jay. He pointed at Sonia. "YOU LIKE MATT!"

"NO!" Sonia pointed to Akira. "SHE LIKES HIM!"

Akira pointed to Tiffany. "SHE LIKES HIM!"

Tiffany pointed to Midnight. "SHE SO LIKES HIM!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Midnight pointed at Michiko. But, sadly, Michiko was asleep in the corner. "HE LIKES HIM!" She pointed Bryan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Bryan. "I'M NOT GAY!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sonia.

Bryan glared at Sonia. Sonia grinned and waved.

"Anyway," said Jay. "Have you guys seen a fat man that is shaped like an egg?"

Akira pointed to Matt. "But he's standing right there,"

Everybody started laughing.

5 minutes later…

"HEY!" shouted Matt.

"Well, we're going to go home," said Sonia. "Midnight, Michiko, you want to come bunk with us?"

"YEAH!" shouted Michiko. After all the yelling and laughing, she just now woke up.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long. Yeah, hard times…PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH! And I will try to update alot and longer chapters!**


	18. MUSIC! Sorry, I Dont Have a Name for Th...

**Authors note: HEY HEY HEY! Yeah, I had sugar today! MUHAHAHAHAHA! AND I'M LISTENING TO QUIET RIOT! NOW YOU SHALL BE IN FOR LOADS OF LAUGH! Not really, I just want to say that to get you excited. MUHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I don't own any of the songs in here, they belong to some famous rich people who has some talent! So sue me!

* * *

**

Team Toxic, Midnight, and Michiko walked up to a slightly small mansion.

"Whoa," said Sonia. "When did it get that big?"

"I think sometime around 10:00 pm to 12:00 am." Said Akira in awe. "…Wait a minute! It was always that big!"

"Really?" asked Tiffany.

Suddenly Eggman came out of nowhere.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH! I'VE MADE YOUR HOUSE BIGGER! NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND THE BATHROOM!" laughed Eggman. Then he sped off.

"Okay…" said Midnight.

"Let's go!" shouted Sonia. "Last one to find the bathroom has to pee outside in the outhouse!" Sonia ran into the house, but was distracted by something. Two little girls in white dresses. Their faces seemed to be expressionless.

"Come with us," they chanted over and over again with no tone.

"The fuck I will!" shouted Sonia. She took out a gun and shot them in their heads. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She started running around the whole house like a crazy wild animal…wait, she is a wild animal! She ran past Akira, Tiffany, Midnight, and Michiko once. Twice. Three times until Tiffany silently put a brick wall in front of Sonia's path. Sadly, she ran right into it.

"Ow,"

Midnight started giggling. But, then it turned manically! "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, who wants to watch a movie?" asked Akira.

"Let's watch that new Amityville Horror movie!" shouted Michiko.

"OKAY!" everyone shouted.

Tiffany popped the DVD in and pressed play.

In a crappy crap shack…

"We met them at the arcade!" shouted Matt jumping up and down on a hat. "I am so excited!"

"But I don't like Spam," groaned Davy.

"Get over it," said Lance writing in a book. "Besides, what were we talking about that had to do with Spam?"

"AHH! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" shouted Davy.

"Gee," said Matt. "You and your rich people food," Matt sounded depressed.

"Let's get to sleep," said Lance putting his book away. Then flicking them off behind their back. "And dose our house seem smaller?"

Suddenly Eggman came out of nowhere again.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED YOUR HOUSE IS SMALLER! NOW YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AT ALL!"

An old hockey arena…

Music was coming out of the loud speakers.

You drive us wild 

_We drive you crazy_

_I wanna rock and roll all night_

_And party everyday_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while _

_You're lookin' fancy and I like your style _

_You drive us wild, we drive you crazy _

_You show us everything you've got _

_Baby, baby that's quite a lot _

_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy _

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin' _

In the background, you could hear some seriously bad singing, which belonged to Charlie.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Bryan as he threw a golf ball at him.

"Ow," said Charlie as he sat down. "Hey, where's Jay?"

Bryan pointed out to the ice rink. Jay was going around in a too-too and ice-skates.

"Jay? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Charlie.

"I don know," addmited Jay. "I just felt like doing it!"

"…Okay,"

Team Sonic/Shadow whereabouts…

"That was fun!" shouted Knuckles flopping down on his bed. "We should do that again sometime!"

"Yeah," said Sonic grabbing some mac and cheese.

"Who were those other people?" asked Shadow. "They seemed to know Sonia and Akira."

"Yes, very weird," said Knuckles rubbing his chin. "Very weird indeed,"

Team Rose…

"Poop,"

Team Toxic…

The movie was over with, and they were listening to music. VERY loud music. The whole ground was shaking.

Cum on feel the noise 

_Girls rock the boys_

_We'll get wild wild wild_

_Wild wild wild_

_So you think I got an evil mind_

I'll tell you honey 

Sonia and Akira were dancing with broomsticks. No one knew for sure, but they think they were drunk. They were flirting with the broomsticks.

"Hey, Mr. Splinter," said Sonia. "My, you are very…splintery."

"Hello my dear plug," said Akira. She didn't even know it was a broom. "I love you!"

Yeah, no one was for certain that they were drunk.

Retards.

* * *

**Authors note: HEY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, that would be something that AkiraKnuckles and me would do…sad. YEAH PLEASE REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHA! SUGAR!**


	19. A Friendly Inventation

**Authors note: HURRAY! I have 4 stories up! But alas, I'm going to wait to finish one until I start a new one. BUT HAZA! NO NEED TO FEAR! Whoot, 2 Sonic the Hedgehog stories, and 2 Avatar: The Last Airbender stories! HURRAY FOR ME! I don't own the song, Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani, don't sue me.

* * *

**

The next morning, Sonia and Akira had major hangovers, and still nobody was for sure that they were drunk.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!" shouted Sonia.

"But, no ones at the doo-." A knock came at the door. "Oh," mumbled Tiffany.

"How'd she do that?" asked Michiko confused.

"Magic!" Akira started to make whooshing noises with her mouth. (AkiraKnuckles really dose that)

Sonia went to the stereo and turned it up really loud. It was Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani.

Uh huh, this my shit 

_All the girls stomp you feet like this_

_Few times I been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't to hollaback girl_

I ain't no hollaback girl 

_Few times I been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't hollaback girl_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_I heard that you were talking shit_

_And you didn't think that I would here it_

_People here you talking like that, getting everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

_Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out_

_That's right put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_

_A few times I been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust_

_A few times I been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I been around that track _

_So it's not gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-NAN-A-S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-NAN-A-S_

_Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-NAN-A-S  
This shit is bananas_

_B-A-NAN-A-S_

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

_Ooooh this my shit, this my shit_

After the song was done, Sonia and Midnight were dancing like crazy.

Sonia had on a black cheerleading outfit, and Midnight had a drum line outfit out.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

Sonia changed and went to open it.

It was Team Sonic/Shadow.

"Uh, hi…Sonia," stuttered Shadow. "Wanna, come to Six Flags?"

Sonia had a HUGE grin on her face.

"Yeah!" she screamed. "Give us an hour,"

Akira came to the door.

"Who is it-." She stopped and looked at Knuckles. "You guys want to come in?"

"Yeah sure," answered Knuckles.

"Hold on," they shut the door.

"CODE GREEN!" shouted Akira.

All the girls stopped what they were doing.

They ran everywhere, picking up panties, thongs, bras. They all shoved them in the laundry shoot. Then they shoved Akira down the laundry shoot for the heck of it.

"WEEEEE!" shouted Akira all the way down.

She landed in the basement. Then she pressed a rewind button and went really fast up the shoot. Then they were all back up into boy-proofing the house.

Finally, they were done, and they let the boys in.

The boys walked into a huge room, filled with pictures of bands everywhere, and not you crappy boy-bands, and Usher and people like that, but rock, metal, punk bands. (No offence to you people who like rap, and those sorts of stuff)

"Whoa," said Sonic. "And I thought we were crazy!"

"Just have a seat there, or make yourselves at home, what ever," said Tiffany.

Tiffany took Michiko into her room.

Tiffany's room was a bright hot pink. It had a queen bed, with a purple bedspread and black pillows. On the walls were flowers, and peace symbols. But one wall was peculiar, on it, was a giant poster of a bald man flicking someone off, obviously the looker. The background was black, and it made the room stick out. She had a giant dresser with a mirror on it so she could do make-up or what ever.

Akira took Midnight into her room.

Akira's room was lime green. She had a king size bed, with a dark green quilt and blue pillows, and one giant stuff teddy bear. On the walls were pictures of Green Day, Even Ecence, Inuyasha, and one that said, Fart in a Jar. On her furniture, there were stickers of things, like trees and shit. (not poop type shit) She also had a dresser like Tiffany's. On it, was a steel bat, another steel bat, and a hairbrush.

Sonia, sadly went to her room alone. Probably because her room is crazy and Akira is the only one who has been in it, because no one else wanted to go.

Sonia's room had red walls, but one black wall. On that black wall, were posters of metal bands, Rob Zombie, Slipknot, Godsmack, and Even Esance. On the other walls were pictures of Akira, herself, a toaster, and random people she thought were cute. Her ceiling had a curtain like cloth hang down. On it, what the sun and the moon, astronomer style, with the faces and all, people who study witchcraft might know. On her bed there were thousands of blankets, mostly black ones, and Spongebob pillows. She had a purple bureau (sp?) that when you opened up, a big screen TV came out, and a whole bunch of video games. Her dresser with the mirror, had a make-up case on it, a large stereo, a couple of severed heads. And no one DARED to look into her closet.

She got ready and walked out to see the boys playing video games.

"HAHA YOU SUCK!" shouted Knuckles.

"NO YOU DO!" Shadow attacked Knuckles, and he lost all his lives.

"Poo," muttered Knuckles.

Suddenly, Sonia felt a presence behind her. She didn't even think that it could be Tiffany, Akira, Midnight, or Michiko.

She turned around the kick whoever was there, but it was blocked by Midnight.

"Bravo," mumbled Midnight.

**Authors note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! This took me a day to make! And I don't think it's long enough. So, I'm going to make a little conversation thingy.**

**Sonia and Akira: Ohhhh, the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round the-**

**Midnight: SHUT UP!**

**Akira: Why?**

**Midnight: Cause I want to sing!**

**Michiko: hehe**

**Midnight: Well I stuck my head in a little skunks hole, and the little skunk said well bless my soul-**

**Sonia: AH GOD SHUT UP! NOT THE SKUNKS!**

**Michiko: PLEASE REVIEW! OR………DIE!**


	20. Tampon Fight! I've Seriously Had One of...

**Authors note: God I got a major hangover! Lol, I'm kidding, I just have a really bad headache that won't go away! HEHE! Don't that suck?

* * *

**

"We're ready!" shouted Michiko all hyper.

Akira, Sonia, and Midnight looked at each other and grinned.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" they shouted in unison in an annoying voice.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tiffany. "You've been going around the house for the past 5 years saying that!"

Shadow and Knuckles just stared at Sonia and Akira as they went around all freakily running around screaming.

When they finally stopped, Akira and Sonia somehow switched clothes.

"Whoa," said Sonia staring at her "new" clothes. "Am I stoned?"

Sonia and Akira switched clothes back, and then they finally got into the car, on their way to SIX FLAGS! WHOOT!

On the way, they started to listen to music. It was Sonia's favorite/most hateful song on. She started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world!" sang Sonia.

Akira quickly changed the channel, but that was a BIG mistake.

She started singing again.

"If you want me let me go!" She quickly jumped out the window. No one stopped her.

She fell out and another car hit her.

Other car…

"Whoop, speed bump."

Back in Akira's car…

"Poor, poor monkey," said Akira shaking her head.

Suddenly, Sonia popped up from behind the seat.

"THAT WAS FUN!" she shouted.

Finally, they made it to Six Flags.

"Hold, on," said Midnight with a grin. "Us girls have to go to the bathroom." All the other girls started grinning.

Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were confused. But what could they do?

As soon as they got into the bathrooms, all the girls in there started smiling too.

They all pulled out bags. What did the bags hold? They held tampons. Each girl held at least, 100 tampons in each bag.

Soon, with out any notice. Sonia shoots a tampon at Akira. Akira ducks and it hits Midnight. Midnight shoots one, and it goes up someone's nostril. Soon, everybody starts shooting tampons at each other, each one hitting another.

After about 30 minutes, the girls finally came out.

"God, what took you so long?" asked Sonic.

All of them just grinned.

Sonic turned around, but felt something hit him. He turned back around. Then, he saw a tampon on the ground. He looked up. Tiffany was smiling and waving at him.

"Let's go there!" shouted Sonia pointing to Deja vu.

"YEAH!" shouted Akira.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes, I know it's really short, I'm sorry but I have a MAJOR headache and it's driving me crazy! PLEASE REVIEW! And remember, I'M BOUCIN OFF THE WALLS AGAIN! That's probably why I have a headache!**


	21. Roller Coaster

**Authors note: Sorry 'bout the wait. I've been busy with other stories. But don't worry, I'll never forget about my favorite hedgehog. SHADOW! Lol, bet you thought I was going to say Sonic huh? Retards. Lol, joking again. I'm hyper! WHOOT! AND I'M LISTENING TO ROB ZOMBIE! WEEEE! CHAOS! And remember, Summer is coming soon. Yes, my school still hasn't ended. We end June 10, but hey, we start like September 10! WHOOT! Idea's will be appreciated.

* * *

**

While they were standing in line, Sonia and Michiko were having a little discussion.

"So yeah, I want to go to the moon," said Michiko. "You get to like, not breath and stuff,"

"Yeah!" said Sonia. "And you get to jump around! And you can eat it!"

"Really?" asked Michiko.

"Yeah, it's made out of green cheese right?"

"I like cheese," said a random person behind them.

"Hey!" shouted Tiffany. "We're next!"

"Oh great," moaned Sonia. "I hate this ride."

"…But… you're the one who wanted to ride it," said Akira.

"YES! IT'S OUR TURN!" shouted Sonia as the gates opened.

Everybody just sat behind her confused.

"Okay, who's going to go with who?" asked Sonic.

"Let's each go into a separate one, so no one sits by who they want to," suggested Knuckles.

"That's weird," said Midnight. "But we can make it work!"

Just as soon as Sonia sat down, she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up to see Bryan.

"NO! LET ME OFF!" shouted Sonia. But Bryan just tightened her seatbelt. Which tortured her inside. And he knew it. But yet, it made her feel warm.

Akira saw Charlie coming close to her seat. She prayed to God that he wouldn't sit by her. But alas, he did.

Jay came closer to Tiffany. Her right eye started twitching. Then her left started. It looked like she was squinting every second, and don't take me wrong, but it looked funny.

As the ride started, Sonia was already trying to commit suicide.

They went up, and then came back down.

"AH! I'M GONNA DIE!" screamed Akira in horror. This was her first roller coaster that was big and had a whole bunch of drops and stuff.

"Relax," said Charlie all calm. Suddenly a severed head smacked him in the face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

By the time the ride was over, Bryan had to pry Sonia off the railings.

"NO!" screamed Sonia. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Get you ass off," said Bryan.

"I can get her," said Shadow. "Sonia, want some cheese?"

Sonia's head perked up. She sniffed the air and went towards Shadow. "Mmm, cheese." She stepped forward another step, and Shadow threw some cheese into the air. She caught it in her hands, and ate it like a chipmunk. Bryan rolled his eyes and left, along with Charlie and Jay.

"That was weird," said Tiffany dusting off her shoulders. Why? There was no dust. They were just on a roller coaster…God I'm really confused.

"I'm hungry," moaned Midnight. "I didn't eat anything last night."

"But didn't you girls order pizza last night?" asked Sonic.

/Flashback/

"PIZZA FIGHT!"

/End flashback/

"Oh," said Sonic.

"Who wants to eat?"

"I DO!"

"I WANT PIE!"

Everyone looked at Midnight.

"I agree," said Sonia. "Pie is good."

"I like duck tape!" shouted Knuckles.

"Duck tape is awesome!" shouted Michiko.

"FOOD!" everyone shouted in unison. It was quite odd.

They all went to the food court. Sonia orders a taco. Akira ordered cheese fries. Tiffany, Midnight, and Michiko ordered a burger, Sonic ordered a chilly cheese dog, and no one cares what the others ordered.

Everyone looked at their food in disgust. It looked so nasty. Midnight grinned at Akira, and she grinned back.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Midnight as she threw her food at Akira. Akira ducked and guess who it his…Eggman.

Eggman wiped off the burger from his face. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed. "I JUST CAME HERE FOR A LITTLE FAMILY FUN!"

"What family?" asked Tiffany looking around. "All I see is just egg shaped peop- Ohhh!"

Eggman's face turned red. "Don't insult my mother!" Eggman took out a switch. "ATTACK!"

* * *

**Authors note: MUHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Why do I Think They Are at a Bar?

**Authors note: My nose itches…

* * *

**

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted Sonia. "A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Sonia shut up!" Shouted Midnight. "WE ALL KNOW THAT!"

"Then why are you telling me to shut up?"

"Because you're bumming us out…" Midnight looked down to her feet. "Hey look! A nickel!"

"It's time you die Sonic heroes!" said Eggman. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey." shouted Tiffany. "What about us?"

"Oh," Eggman took out a net. "You're coming with me."

"HURRAY!" Michiko started jumping up and down while running around in circles. Everybody looked at her like she was nuts. …Which she was…or at least that's what they though! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"You're the one that's going to die!" shouted Knuckles. He got into his fighting stance.

"Oh really?" Eggman laughed. "MUHAHAHA! I can't die."

"Why not?" asked Akira.

"Because I listen to public radio!" Eggman laughed again. "And because I have super strong robots that kick ass!"

"Pfft, yeah right!" screamed Sonic.

"Your robots are as stupid as Sonia!" said Tiffany pointing to Sonia, who was picking her ear, not aware of anything.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Midnight.

"Prepare to perish!" Eggman pressed another button and a whole bunch of robots fell out of the ceiling. Wait a minute…they were outside! There was no music! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"STOP!" shouted Akira.

"What?" everybody asked in unison.

"We need music!"

Sonia's face lit up. Everybody knew that she was the music man…anyway. She could find some music out of nowhere.

_Ay padrita mía _

_Guárdate la poesía _

Guárdate la alegría pa'ti 

The robots came down and started attacking, destroying everything in their path. One came after Tiffany, but she kicked it away.

"Come on people!" shouted Knuckles. "Let's kick ass!"

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos_

"Why is the song in Spanish?" asked Akira.

"DAMN YOU SONIA AND YOUR LATINO!" shouted Shadow.

Sonia, beating up robots, grinned at all their suffering. She found it quite funny.

_Ay amor me duele tanto_

"NO! You can't be winning already!" shouted Eggman. "It hasn't even got to the chorus of the song!"

"You can't beat us Egghead!" smirked Sonic. "We are much better, cooler, and thinner then you!"

_Me duele tanto_

"HAHAHAHA!" Sonia was running supersonic speed around some robots, causing them to malfunction…hey…I KNEW THAT WORD!

Akira took out her bat and started smashing them. One by one, robots flew everywhere because of her.

_Que te fueras sin decir a donde. Ay! Amor fue una tortura..._ _perderte!_

"Sonia!" shouted Akira.

"What?"

"BATTLE FORMATION X!" screamed Akira.

Sonia jumped on the back of Akira. "CHARGE!" Akira charged to a butt load of robots. Sonia was holding a pole and it made contact with the robots. They went flying all the way to San Fran Cisco.

_Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero no puedo arreglarlo_

"DAMMIT SONIA! TURN OFF THE SPANISH!" shouted Knuckles.

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo_

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" screamed Midnight as she smacked a robot.

_Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Eggman.

_Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios_

Sonia smacked Akira.

"Ow!" screamed Akira in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a robot!" shouted Sonia.

_Con siete velas te invocaré_

"I'm not a robot!"

"Suuure!"

_AAaaay... AAaaay..._

Shadow chaos controlled a group of robots to the center of the sun.

"AH HAHAHA! BITCHES!" shouted Shadow.

_Cosita bella, coje otra vela _

"JEEZ!" shouted Michiko. "WHENS THIS SONG GOING TO BE OVER?"

_AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios_

"HAZA!" Eggman shouted with glee. "MY ROBOTS MADE IT THROUGH HALF THE SONG!"

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que te den peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Ni andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

"Orion Punch!" shouted Tiffany. A whole bunch of punches came out of nowhere and hit robots.

_Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas_

"I hate mornings do you hate mornings I do cause there boring this one time I went to the bathroom in the morning and I fell asleep and then I woke up and no on was home don't you hate it when no ones home it gives me the creeps don't you just love run-on sentences?" Michiko blabbered. The robot that she was talking to exploded. "My jobs done."

_Ay amor_

"NOOOO!" shouted Akira.

"What?" asked Midnight.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Es una tortura_

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Sonia running around Shadow.

_Perderte_

"I have never had a pet…" admitted Knuckles.

"How are you holding up?" asked Sonic. "I mean not having a pet…wow."

_Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
pero no puedo arreglarlo_

All the robots were gone. None of them were left. They all exploded or evaporated. HURRAY!

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Eggman spinning around in circles. "THE SONG WASN'T EVEN OVER WITH!" He looked at the mobians with disgust. "Next time you wont be so lucky!"

* * *

**Authors note: ELLO! If you can guess what song was playing…you win something! WHOOT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
